roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1383 Young Lecarol Qualens Sarevir, M.
Young Lecarol Qualens Sarevir '''(born -36) is a current Marshal of Roam. His half-father was Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, but Young Lecarol has publicly disavowed his tyrannical legacy. His father, Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, divorced by Vulgar Renyal in -27 when Young Lecarol was nine, was assigned as Governor of Straecy by the tyrant Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, and lived long enough to be the Conduit of Qualens for a year or so before he died. Young Lecarol acquitted himself well as an Officer during the Home War, earning an appointment at the Xaralisian Well from the Senate under Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal and Scruval Qualens. He is currently serving under Proud Machyal in Crylalt. His father's god-sister's son is Thorny Cuinsal Adesican Ossopy, but the two are not close. Relation Dump Sum: '''8635 [[257 Tavengyal Candoam, C.|''257 Tavengyal Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of mother 956 Tavengyal's Hyberity Candoam) [[532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.|''532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle-In-Law' (brother of half-father 676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G. of husband 1377 Rural Devisal Juctor Qualens, A.) Triumphant hero of Inachironic War. [[919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.|''919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.]] (Late) '''Father'. [[920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.|''920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Half-Father'. ''956 Tavengyal's Hyberity Candoam'' (Late) Mother. 1004 Sepredal Juctor Candoam, C. Father-In-Law (father of husband 1377 Rural Devisal Juctor Qualens, A.) 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Father-In-Law (father of wife 1438 Haity Qualens) Defeated by Osa Tusk and Inachiron in Crylalt. 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. Cousin (son of blood-brother 762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C. of half-father 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.) Governor of Fuscry. 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C. Cousin (son of blood-brother 762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C. of half-father 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.) Marshal. 1132 Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir, C. Cousin (son of brother 826 Creepy Semural Qualens Juctor, M. of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) Governor of Nearer Inachria. 1160 Gibras Sarevir Cousin (half-daughter of brother 826 Creepy Semural Qualens Juctor, M. of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) Wife of Roam by 900 Chinless Latavyal Juctor Candoam, C. (-28) 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Uncle-In-Law (brother of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir of wife 1438 Haity Qualens) Governor of Crylalt. 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor Cousin (daughter of god-brother 912 Creepy Semural Juctor Qualens, O. of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) 1205 Nervy Semural Juctor, G. Cousin (son of god-brother 862 Ennal Juctor Qualens, B. of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) Governor of Nelunty. 1232 Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Cousin (son of god-sister 876 Ormas Juctor of half-father 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.) Captain of Vaeran Well. 1286 Donimy Fural Cousin (daughter of god-sister 947 Cacy Juctor of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) Wife of Roam by 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C. (-13) 1287 Constrincas Voriel Cousin (half-daughter of god-brother 912 Creepy Semural Juctor Qualens, O. of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) Wife of Roam by 1173 Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir, C. (-2) 1313 Cortisy Voriel Cousin (half-daughter of god-brother 912 Creepy Semural Juctor Qualens, O. of father 919 Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G.) Twice Wife of Roam by 1201 Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, C. (-4) and 1214 Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor, C. (-3) 1319 Hessal Barbar Juctor, S. Cousin (son of god-sister 1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor of half-father 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.) Marshal. Consular candidate. 1377 Rural Devisal Juctor Qualens, A. Husband. 1398 Renyal's Pronimas Sarevir God-Sister. 1438 Haity Qualens Wife. 1684 Old Lecarol's Hyberity Qualens Sister. 1724 Cuinsal Barbar Sarevir, O. Water-Brother. Current six-time Officer.Category:Stub Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Qualens Category:Sarevir Category:Marshal Category:Faction: Proud Machyal Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Unfinished Category:Current Marshal Category:Officer Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer in Home War Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Captain Category:Captain of Xaralisian Well Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:(Relation Dump)